


Deep waters

by Tuliharja



Series: Love across worlds [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya sinking, Drabble, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Other, Underworld, Voice, Water, deep, grab my hand, happens after chapter 512, hinted pairing, kind of spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Byakuya is sinking. He is sinking deeper and deeper into the water of the Underworld…he has failed, yet there is someone calling out to him, telling him to grab their hand.





	Deep waters

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspirited after I had read Bleach chapter 512...

Sinking. I feel myself sink deeper and deeper into the water.

It's so dark. No light can be seen anywhere.

I feel so heavy. My whole body just feels so heavy and numb. Like all the life has taken out of me…

…Oh…that's right. It's being taken away as I sink. I sink into the deep water of the underworld: water, where no living being can ever return from.

Was that it? My whole life? Nothing but just a meaningless journey; which I just stumbled through.

My eyes flutter shut, just to open slightly. I feel fingertips touching my own, missing them by inches. It was as if someone was trying to reach out to me, yet it is too late. I'm already sinking. There is no return. No turning back.

And if there was, I'm not sure if I could return anyway because of my shame. Shame of falling like this, too easily. Too easily and weakly. Yes, I'm weak. No reason anymore of beating around the bushes.

…but I just wish I'd seen-…

 _"Byakuya!"_ A hoarse voice calls my name, so desperate. Can't you see I'm sinking? Sinking into this deep water. I'll not be forgiven or given second chances. I was arrogant, selfish, and now I'm too cold. I don't deserve it. I don't…I don't need-…

 _"Grab my hand!"_ Fingers brush my fingers, almost there but not quite. They were almost reaching my hand and grabbing. My heart is banging heavily in my chest. It bangs against my ribcage, making loud thudding noises, resonating in my ears. It beats like crazy, even though I wish it should slow down. To die, just like its foolish owner.

…so why it is beating so crazily…?

Why can't I just let go?


End file.
